


Worth It.

by amortentia_on_her_lips



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crazy Harry Potter, Gang Rape, Gangster, Gangster Tom Riddle, Kidnapping, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mob Boss Tom Riddle, Ransom, Stockholm Syndrome, Torture, Violence, Weapons, mob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 04:28:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11395353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amortentia_on_her_lips/pseuds/amortentia_on_her_lips
Summary: Harry first sees him at a party for the Prime Minister, he cant stop himself from falling in love.He believes that Tom could do no wrong, but is that really true, can he still believe in that when Tom takes and uses him.Can he forgive Tom for the pain that he caused him?Harry can only keep believing that loving Tom is brave and courageous in its own way..Mob/Gangster Tom, Stockholm Syndrome/Crazed Harry.





	1. Spilt Punch

**Author's Note:**

> I mostly feel weird posting this seeing as it is all in Harry's Point of View, and I'm not use to writing like that.  
> I decided to post this one after I saw that people actually enjoyed I Can Still See The Moon.  
> I have a few other finished short works, but most of my longer works are only a few chapters in or are in layout stages.  
> If this one is liked as well I might go ahead and add some of those ones.  
> All the chapters of this will be up tonight, But it might take me a hot minute to get them up since ill be scouring for word errors as well.  
> .  
> I'm sorry for posting so many stories in such a short time span, I just have had these and never had the courage till now to put them up!  
> .  
> Again I would love comments and critics. I don't have a Beta, so I will try my best at correcting grammar, but I'm not the best sorry, I never got around to correcting these.  
> .  
> Sorry to rant Please enjoy.  
> Much love ~Kris

The first time I saw him I knew I was caught, hook, line and sinker, he had me. I wasn’t alone though, he had that effect on everyone. Unlike all of those who looked on longingly, I was just naive enough to think myself special. I had made a complete fool of myself on our first meeting, well my first meeting of him. 

He was standing tall and proud near the edge of the room, near the balcony, a few important looking people hanging on his every word. I had just gotten free of my parents to find the drink table and take a breather from ongoing introductions and swooning old ladies. I didn't know what I was thinking as I grabbed a glass full of punch and decided to grab some fresh air. I hadn't been paying much attention to the party, to focused on the uncomfortable tie I was forced to wear. I didn't even see the two red headed children run past me till a third slammed into me. Being the klutz I am, I couldn't catch my footing, but stumbled forward, falling all the way. The arms grabbing me were strong and toned under a black sports Jacket. My punch managed to splash all across the front of his shirt and open jacket, staining the expensive material. I couldn't stop blushing harder than I ever had before when I looked up and saw his face. His eyes were a mystical shade of dark blue, long lashes falling on pale skin, and styled curly black hair looking perfectly in order except the strand that must have fallen during his saving me. He smiled as he looked down at me.

“You okay?”

I couldn't even breath in that moment, now knowing what love at first site meant I couldn't even begin to function normally.

“I- Yeah, I mean, I think, you, are you okay?”  
I looked forward at his strong chest, I only reached up to the perfect angle to kiss at his neck, his height towering over me. I noticed the wet red-pink stain and sobered up a bit.

“Oh gosh your shirt. I'm so sorry! Here Ill help you clean it up.”

I reached into my pocket for a handkerchief and found myself looking even more like a fool when I came up empty handed, I must have dropped it somewhere. The man smiled and let out a soft laugh.

“It's okay, no worries but your shirt is a bit stained as well. We should probably head to the bathroom don’t you agree?”

I couldn't stop the gulp, he looked and acted so much like a Prince, it wouldn't have surprised me a but if he had stepped out of a fairy tale moments before. He was truly a Prince Charming. I just nodded, and let him lead me through the hall to a door leading to the bathrooms. He was so kind in getting paper towels wet and dabbing my shirt, and I returned the favor. He talked to me and laughed when I said that this was my first formal event, he promised to show me the ropes. He was the head of a large loan agency, I had heard of it a few times from my parents. He spent the whole night with me. 

After we had cleaned up decently enough he lead me out to the dance floor. I was incompetent, but he took control and danced me around the floor. He gave a light peck to my cheek as the song ended and the crowd began to applaud the musicians. I'm sure anyone who looked on would have thought he was simply whispering to me, but I knew and I cherished that moment, and the words he said into my ear after.

I walked by his side out to the balcony, and down the steps to the garden. Fairy lights were strung up along all the bushes and paths. I still can't get past the thought of the lights dancing off his eyes, the night sky would never be able to compare. We strolled arm in arm for what felt like hours, complaining and laughing, all of it was a joyous bliss. I felt my heart sink when he suggested we head back inside. He must have seen the look on my face, since he grabbed me and pulled me to the side of the path, his eyes meeting mine as he leaned down. He seemed to hesitate for a second before he scooped me up in his arms and kissed me. My breath stopped, his lips warm and soft, his tongue dipping out to prod at my mouth. I let my lips fall open, and he slipped his tongue in, a moan reached my throat, showing my appreciation of his deep kiss. I felt him pressing me back into the wall, his leg pushing its way between my own as he moved it against me. My head fell back from the kiss and bumped the wall as I sighed out a thankfully. He started pushing harder as his lips attached to my neck. The sounds spilling out of me started becoming too loud to be safe, and I had to reach my hand up to cover my mouth, my other resting on his shoulder. His hands found their way to my belt buckle, and began opening my trousers. I made a sound I would be embarrassed about later as his hand slipped in and started tracing long fingers against my length. He grabbed my fully, his lips finding mine again, taking in all my moans as he started stroking and rubbing. I knew I wouldn't last long, his hand to talented and his mouth to perfect for me to hold any control. My head fell to his shoulder as I came, muffling my cry in his collar. He pulled my face up with his clean hand and kissed me gently.

“So beautiful.”

I almost didn’t hear his praise over my harsh breathing. He reached his dirty hand up before i could stop him and started licking it clean. He hummed as he finished, pulling out a handkerchief and wiping his hand than tucking it away. My breath still hadn't gone back to normal, but I buckled my pants back up and let him drag me back inside. My parents found me then, and pulled me to meet more of their political friends. I couldn't focus on any of the people I met though, only on the small piece of paper he had slipped me as we left each other. I smiled as my father introduced me to the Prime Minister, being the Chief of Police’s son did have some perks I guess.


	2. Cold Coffee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter will hold the grunt of the bad things!

The note from Tom started a new emotion in my chest. This perfect Prince Charming managed to take control of my heart and make me fall head over heels in love. His number was elegantly scrawled over his business card with a small ‘Call me for a good time’ above it. I couldn't even hold myself back, massaging the second I had a second alone, and asking him to Coffee the next day. I had been so overzealous, showing up early and waiting over an hour. By the time he arrived, perfectly on time, my coffee was cold. I fell in love with talking to him, I could have talked to him for hours. He started a schedule with me, meeting and having coffee every week, and letting me listen to him talk for hours. My parents started to get nervous about it, warning me that he was dangerous, and up to no good. But they couldn't control my life, I was 20 and in charge of my own decisions. I kept seeing him for a full month before it happened. 

He changed the meetup location last minute, telling me the coffee shop we usually went to was crowded. I followed my phone's map to the new spot, uncaring of danger. I didn't even make it two blocks from the restaurant as arms grabbed me, shoving a cloth to my face and blacking out the world around me before I could put up a real fight. 

I woke what had to be hours later tied down to a chair, tape covering my mouth and holding me down tightly. A soft conversation came wafting into the room as a group of men entered, taking in my conscious state and one walking back out of the room. The other two men came and stood close to me, looking down at me as if I were a piece of meat. I felt myself release a deep breath as I saw Tom enter the room. I knew he would get me out, and maybe this was even just a joke.

“Well it looks like you are finally awake. We have been waiting on you to start.”

I didn't know what he meant by that, or what he was planning to start, but I could only hope that he was talking about some prank. A man brought a camera into the room and set it down on a tall tripod, focusing it on me. I looked at Tom with worried brows. He smiled when he saw my confusion.

“Harry, my dear, did you think I didn't know who you were when we first met? I knew more about you at that time than your parents do even now.”

I didn't understand what he was talking about, I had ran into him, I was the one who spilled my drink on him. I started to panic a small bit inside when two more men entered the room.

“Ah, it looks as if the rest of the entertainment has finally arrived. Well I trust you all know your roles in tonight’s show.”  
The men nodded together and I sent Tom another hopeful look. He just smiled at me, stepping behind the camera man. I didn't know what was going on, but I struggled when one of the men came over with a syringe and pushed the sleeve of my sweater up, pushing the needle into my forearm. I tried to calm my breathing. Tom had his reasons, he was intelligent and cunning, I knew to trust in him to know what he was doing. The man beside me pulled out a knife and began to shred my sweater, following it with my shirt. Tom was smart, he wouldn't do anything without thinking it through, without knowing all the outcomes. The camera started and the tape was ripped off my mouth.

“What is your name.”

I looked at the camera, than to the man talking, what did he mean? They had been the ones to bring me here. 

“Harry Potter.”

Tom nodded at me, seemingly pleased with my obedience. I knew I wanted more of his praise and kept my back straight.

“Are you a virgin.”

What type of question was that? Without my shirt the question made me feel even more vulnerable. I gave it a second hesitating with my answer.

“Yes.”

Again Tom's nod of approval kept me going.

“How many fingers and toes do you have.”

That question had shocked me even more than the last. I looked at Tom for reassurance. He just smiled, nodding for me to answer. I didn't know why it had been asked, but if it was for Tom I wouldn't question it.

“10, of both.”

“And do you think your Father would like you to keep all ‘10 of both’.”

My eyes widened, fear finally taking over, but still kept below the surface from Tom’s presence.

“I- I think so, yes, he would.”

Tom covered his mouth with his hand, as if to cover a laugh, and I knew just how sweet his laughs were.

“What do you think your Daddy would do to make sure of that?”

I didn't know how to answer that, what was this getting at. Tom wasn't planning to remove my body parts was he? He couldn't, Tom is too smart for that.

“I'm not really sure. I think he would do anything. He has money, and a high level job. If its something you need Im sure he could get it.”

This prank was starting to get a little out of hand. I wanted to tell Tom to stop and untie me, but I felt my body start to feel light. My head started to feel dizzy as my vision began to blur. I heard a voice, but almost missed what it had said. 

“Focus on me Harry, yeah that’s it. Okay Harry, can you tell your parents you love them, and ask your Father to do whatever we ask?”

I could only nod jerkily. I still couldn't get my brain to focus, but I got the gist of what the question wanted.

“Mom, Dad, I don't feel good. I want to go home. Can I- can I go home, I really feel weird.”

Tom’s smile covered his whole face, a feral grin that spoke of a hunter catching his prey. I knew it would look scary to most people, but Tom would never hurt me, and if Tom did, he would do it for a reason. I only caught every few words from then on, the men in the room pulling on hoods, and stepping closer to me. 

“Mr.Potter your son… see him again… back off… home in boxes… don’t… don’t call.... Don’t… say goodbye…”

I couldn't pick up any more as the men cut me from the chair, pulling me over to a dusty mattress behind it. I could only feel the cold air hitting my skin as my pants and underwear were removed. I saw the tallest of the men walk over like he was in charge and kneeled down on the mattress in front of me. I couldn't focus enough to make out his eyes beneath the hood, but I could tell he wasn't planning anything good. I looked over to Tom hoping for an answer and for my head to stop spinning. When the man shoved my chest down and laid me down on my back I called out for help. I screamed louder when he pushed my legs up, lifting them and pushing them hard against my torso. Another man settled above my head, he seemed to make eye contact with the other and both nodded. It finally clicked what was going to happen when the men unzipped their pants, I yelled out louder until the man behind me shoved his thumb into my mouth holding my teeth apart, he pulled my head back until my mouth was lined up with his cock, but he didn't put it in yet. It was difficult to breath in the position my neck was held. The man on the other side of me lifted my hips, then spit a glob of saliva, rubbing it on his member, and before I could even struggle, he shoved inside me painfully, tearing my hole open. After a minute of my screaming I could tell my blood was easing his way as he started to move easier. After I had cried out my last scream the man above me shoved his penis into my mouth, and both men started to thrust into me at the same time. I couldn't breathe, and I couldn't stop the horrible pain or spinning of my head as they continued to move and take their own pleasures. When the men both finally climaxed, two more took their places and kept going. I felt myself blackout as the second group came inside me. Coughing for breath, and trying to pull my weak limbs away the first man came back and grabbed my ankle. He pulled me forward on the mattress using it, and held it under his arm, lifting it all the way up. I tried to pull it out of his grasp, looking back at Tom, and crying. Tom just nodded. I knew logically, that he had nodded to the man holding my food, but I made myself believe that he was nodding at me. He was telling me that everything was going to be okay. I knew he was apologizing. He didn't want to let them touch me, he had to let them, Tom had to do it, he had to do something he knew would hurt. I didn't blame him. I smiled back at him, the man holding my leg pulling out a knife. I screeched when I felt my biggest toe on my foot being sliced and torn off. Tom's eyes were locked on me the whole time. He smiled as I sobbed. Tom didn't want this. He had to let this happen, I trust Tom though, he would do what was best for me in the end. Tom cared for me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had such a hard time deciding weather or not to add in the Rape/Torture scene or if i should leave it off screen for this chapter.  
> But I decided, I'm already making this explicit for later chapters, and I gave all the warnings I could, so why not.


	3. Bloody Whiskey

When I woke after the first night, I found myself without one of my toes. A bandage wrapped around my foot, blood seeping through it in a big spot. My hands were cuffed behind me, and my ankles chained as well. My lower back and thighs were in the worst pain of my life. I couldn't even hold down the bread a man brought in to me. That next night was followed by a similar scene with same questions and activities, and I woke up without another toe. It continued, a complete blur for me, for eight painful nights. My only way to track time being the amount of appendages I had every morning. The ninth night Tom walked in. I knew he would explain now. It would all make sense. Tom would only do things like this for a good reason. He smiled as he leaned down close to me, and gave a soft kiss to my dirty, tear stained cheek. 

“You have been such a good boy Harry. You've done everything i've asked of you. Even your Father has finally seen reason. He promised to step down from his position and to leave my business dealings alone in return for your life. I hated so much doing this to you, but you understand right.”

I smiled, I knew Tom had his reasons, even if he was lying to me, he knew what he was doing. Tom reached his hand out, cupping my face.

“So obedient. What else would you do for me?”

I didn't know why, but that got me thinking. Why was I being so obedient. Why was I letting him pull me around and hurt me. I didn't understand why I had given him control over my life with just his words. I knew I fell in love with him, but was I this week. I always thought of myself as strong and courageous. I would always be brave in the face of what I thought was right.

But that was it wasn't it. This is what I think is right. My love for Tom is so strong, so true, so right, that I would be brave in the face of cruelty. I would be obedient and take the pain because I would have Tom in the end. It all made so much sense and I felt my heart beat harder.

“If I were to die tomorrow, it would have been worth it.”

It would. It truly would. All of the pain, the humiliation, the fear, it was worth it just to be able to look up into Tom’s star filled eyes.Tom’s chuckle filled the air.

“Well, you really are full of surprises aren't you. I don't think I will kill you, how would you like to go home with me? If you do, I can promise to never abandon you."

I nodded viciously. Not letting the chance slip away. Tom helped me get to my feet, removing the cuffs and chains, leaning me against him to walk me out to his car.

I found a home, I found an intelligent man who would let me stand by his side.

____________________________________

I poured Tom his normal glass of whiskey, and set it on the coffee table, preparing for him to get home. I went to the door to wait, my steps still hard and thumping even after two months healing. I heard the elevator outside ding, and knew Tom would be home any second. I smiled and readied myself for his eyes, patting my hair flat and smoothing out my clothes. As the key entered the lock and Tom took his step inside, I heard the tell tale sound of a gun cocking. I widened my eyes as I saw a metal barrel pressed against Tom’s head, his expression only flashing shoc for a fraction of a second. Tom followed the pressure of the gun and stepped into the apartment. He locked eyes with me and I nodded. When the door closed the man came into full view. I stopped cold, seeing my own messy hair reflected in front of me. My father stood still in shock his eyes not leaving me, and his gun not leaving Tom.

“Harry.”

I nodded, glancing back at Tom, waiting for instructions. My Father stepped forward.

“Its really you, god your alive. Are you okay, has he hurt you.”

I looked back to Tom after meeting my Father's eyes for a second.

“Tom would never hurt me, put the gun down Dad.”

My Father did the opposite, his arm tensing, and his finger settling on the trigger.

“Harry, he’s brainwashed you. He kidnapped you, took your toes. We saw the videos Hairy, all of them, we saw- We saw what he did to you, what all those men did. Your Mother, she couldn't stand it anymore when you never came back. She tried to kill herself, I barely got there in time. Harry, he's a monster. Come here, please just come over here and we can go home.”

I looked at my Father closely, studying his eyes. He had started to cry. I didn't understand why he was so upset, I had forgiven Tom, I knew he did what he needed to do. My Father was in the way and he had to be dealt with, and he didn't seem to realise this simple fact. I smiled up at Tom, but continued to talk to my Father.

“Dad, put the gun down. Really, Tom won't hurt me. Tom cares for me, and I love him.”

He didn't look convinced, he only turned his eyes on Tom, full of anger.

“YOU FUCKED UP MY SON, HE MIGHT AS WELL BE DEAD NOW.”

He put the gun straight towards Tom’s chest. Before he could pull the trigger I screamed, drawing his attention and running forward. I grabbed for the gun and struggled, it went off with a startling bang and I felt an indescribable pain in my arm, yelling I fell back a few steps, grabbing for my injured arm. My Dad stared wide eyed, dropping his gun. Tom reached behind his back and grabbed the gun strapped under his jacket. Before he could set its sights on my Father I stepped up to him, placing my hand on his. He looked about to complain but I took the gun from his hands. I felt it rest in my hand and settled a finger on the trigger.

“I love him Dad. I would live and die for him. Anything he wishes I will grant. My only reason for life is to further his. Goodnight.”

I pulled the trigger, the guns push back moving me back a step. I had managed to get a straight shot at his head, blood sprayed from the wound onto the ground, running down and staining the carpeting. Tom smiled at me, turning my face towards his own and kissing the slight blood spray on my cheek. 

“Clean this mess up my dear, then let's head to bed, I'll shower first.”

Tom headed towards the living room, picking up his glass and heading down the hall to the bathroom. I smiled, touching my hand to my cheek, Tom’s kisses were the most important thing in the world to me. I sighed at the mess, and headed to the kitchen to gather all the items needed. My arm was in pain, but Tom wanted the mess gone, and then he wished to sleep. I could hope Tom would see to treating it tonight, but if not I trust him.

“If I were to die tomorrow, it would have been worth it.” 

I smiled and filled up the large bucket, slipping my hands into rubber gloves. It would take a bit of time to scrub all the blood out of the carpet and to clean up the pieces, and I wanted to quickly get done to spend time with Tom.


	4. Stale Tea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never know how i feel about the POV switching, but its for the story, so I hope you understand!

"Mr.Potter, we have come far in learning about how and why you have come to be here, but I would like you to tell me whether or not you think you have done anything to deserve it.”

Harry looked up at the man sitting in the chair across from him, blinking away the tears after he had recalled all of his memories. The metal table between them glimmering in the artificial lights.

“I’m not sure how to answer that. Everything you believe I did wrong, I don’t think were bad things. I did everything for Tom. I would kill anyone who tried to hurt him, clean all of his messes, anything he needed, because I love him. But somehow you believe that that is bad. I know what I did to get here was bad, but we are not thinking of the same thing. What I did was worse than anything you could imagine. I betrayed Tom. I let him get caught, I let them take him. I could have murdered every officer who had come into our home, but I only took down two. I can never make it up to him.”

The doctor scribbled down illegibly on his notebook and looked back up to Harry, pulling off his glasses and rubbing his temples. 

“Mr.Potter-”

“Harry, Mr.Potter is-was my Father.”

Harry giggled at the thought, and the doctor continued looking at him in concern.

“Harry, can I ask you something, something important, and can you tell me the truth? Can you not get angry and answer in full honesty?”

Not liking the way the question sounded Harry nodded.

“Did Tom love you as much as you loved him?”

Harry smiled and rolled his eyes at the man.

“What a silly thing to get upset over. Tom doesn’t love me. He can’t love, it’s not his fault or even mine, he just can’t feel it. But that doesn’t mean he can’t show emotions to me. Tom sees me as something important, a treasure to be protected. Something shiny that he has to hide away from the world. I am his world as much as he is mine, even if he doesn’t love me.”

The doctor looked at him in confusion.

“That sounds like love Harry.”

Sighing Harry shook his head and continued.

“Its possession, envy, lust, pride, need, gluttony, greed, wrath, any sin you can imagine, any dark needy emotion, that is what Tom has towards me. Tom needs to own me, to control me and to have me with him always, letting me escape would destroy him. He knows I love him, and he tries his best to return it, but he can't do it the way you would, he does it his own way. And you can imagine that if Tom needs to use his own way to show love, then he would need to have someone use a special way to love him back. So that is what I did. I gave my soul to him. My love for him is as special as his is for me. ‘If I were to die tomorrow, it would have been worth it.'"

The doctor sighed, he knew Harry was to lost to his delusion to be pulled back. He had murdered his own father, and the corpses of the officers he killed were still being pieced together a week after the massacre. Harry just continued to smile.

“Doctor, I know I'm not getting out anytime soon, but when will I be able to see Tom? When will he visit?”

The Doctor's eyes shot up, the boy just smiled, his green eyes glinting in determination.

“Harry, Tom Riddle is being tried in the court of law for many crimes, murder, kidnapping and your own torture included in a list of many.”

Harry started to giggle and let his head fall back in a full laugh. 

“You don’t know my Tom, Doctor. Please just keep me updated on his trial if possible. He should be coming as soon as he is done.”

The doctor shook his head, knowing this boy was beyond lost. He stood up and gathered his files, leaving a cup of stale tea and the boy cuffed to the table. As he reached the door he turned around and looked at the boy with a questioning eye.

“Harry, when Tom kissed you at the ball, what was it that he whispered into your ear?”

Harry’s eyes sparkled, looking up like they were taking in the sunset. His smile soft and he bit his lower lip softly.

“He told me, ‘Our story is yet to begin, but it shall go farther than any other, we will continue on longer than our deaths, you Harry, are the other half of my soul, you are my Vol de Mort.’ It's the moment I knew I had given him my everything. I am his wings, I am his flight from death.”

Two months later, a dark, suit clad man sauntered into St. Brutus’ Hospital for the Criminally insane, and found himself in a white room looking into green shining eyes.

“Hello again my love. I told you I would never abandon you.”


End file.
